


Order Made

by Shinju_Tori



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, This fucking song, all my feels, all of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinju_Tori/pseuds/Shinju_Tori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I bet someone asked me, someone from somewhere, before I was even born...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Order Made

**Author's Note:**

> Wow another story based on J-pop music already?  
> New record...
> 
> This one was based on these two videos: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sikb8sVs1CQ and http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LiUHTg84D1Q
> 
> Let's get going! ALLONSY~! :D

_** I'm sure I was probably asked  ** _   
_**before I was born, by someone from somewhere** _   
_**"I will make it so you can see** _   
_**Either the past or the future, so** _   
_**Which do you want? Which do you want?"** _

In a vague foggy grey place, a dark haired man with a scruffy beard, sleepy pale blue eyes, and tattoos that ran up his arms into the sleeves of his tee-shirt walked up to a softball sized orb of red light.

He grinned at it as he informed it, "Hey, I have a choice for you that's hard as dicks to make. I want you to choose either the past," he held out a video game controller for an X-box, "or the future," he held out a necklace with a blueish metal pendant hanging from it's chain.

He held out both of his hands to the ball of light and asked "So which one do you want? Seriously, which one do you want?" 

_** And then, I probably chose the past ** _   
_**So that I can become, so I may become** _   
_**a kind person rather than a strong person** _   
_**So that I understand what "memories" are** _

The ball of light hesitated, hovering between his hands, before going over to the hand that held the controller. The guy grinned and tossed the controller up high into the air before walking off to vanish into the fog.

As it slowly tumbled down, the light stretched and grew until it was a rough human shape, like a red shadow made three-demensional.

It held out it's hands to catch the controller, and stood there after catching it, slowly flexing it's new limbs.

_**Continuing, that Somebody said to me** _  
_**"Arms, legs, mouths, ears, eyes,** _  
_**hearts, breasts, and the holes in your nose,** _  
_**I'll give you two of each, so** _  
_**Ain't that great? Ain't that great?"** _

The being jumped as a hand firmly squeezed it's shoulder, turning to see the newcomer. It was a large man with an equally large ginger beard, wearing glasses and a kind smile. 

"Sorry for startling you but you're gonna need arms, legs, mouths, ears, eyes, hearts, breasts, and nostrils." He apologized, pointing to various regions of the being's body, and telling him "How about I give you two of each thing."

The man smiled widely before asking "What do you think? Ain't that good? Ain't it good?"

_** But I asked a favor ** _   
_**"I'm fine with just one mouth" I said** _   
_**"So that I don't fight with myself** _   
_**So that I can only kiss one person..."** _

The being held up a hand and made a gesture towards it's face.

The man tilted his head to the side as a male voice faintly spoke "That sounds pretty cool and all but I have to ask you for a favor." The man made an encouraging gesture with his hand and the voice continued really fast, as the being pointed at it's head "I really want only one mouth. That way I can't yell at myself and I can kiss only one person.

The ginger haired man nodded slowly with a small smile before patting the being on the shoulder. He removed his hand and turned away, waving goodbye as he vanished into the fog.

_** This kind of feeling that I want to forget, but can't  
What do you call it? ** _

From where the man had touched the being's shoulder, spread little black lines, outlining various details about it.

It outlined a curly mess of hair mostly covered by a beanie, round freckle splattered cheeks, eyes hidden behind oval glasses, broad shoulders covered by a tee-shirt and a hoodie, and fairly long legs wearing jeans and sneakers. Everything about him was still the same glowing red though.

The being paused and thought, 'He? Oh...I'm a he.' He shrugged at this new knowledge, stowing the controller in his hoodie pocket.

_** That person with a slightly disappointed face  ** _   
_**He began to speak again, cuz he had to** _   
_**"The heart, which is most important** _   
_**I'll put one in each side of your chest, so** _   
_**isn't that great? Isn't that great?"** _

There was a weird squawking noise from behind him and he spun around to see a guy with fly-away golden-brown hair, a big nose, bright greenish eyes, and a huge grin, getting up from where he had apparently fallen on the ground. "Hullo mate!" He cheerily spoke to him with a strange accent, pointing at the being's chest, "It's alright if you don't want two mouths. I mean the heart is most important part anyway, yea?"

He pulled out a pair of pale blue heart shaped pins out of his back pocket and pinned them to the being's front, one on either side of his chest as the guy explained "Since they're so important, I'll put one on either side of your chest."

He pulled back and grinned gesturing towards the being "Isn't this top my boi? Isn't this top?"

_** Yet again I asked a favor ** _   
_**"I'm sorry, but as for me** _   
_**I don't need the heart on my right side** _   
_**sorry for always saying selfish things"** _

_** That is so that when I meet an important person ** _   
_**And I hold her** _   
_**I will understand for the first time** _   
_**That our two beats sound on both sides of our chest.** _

 The being raised his hands to cover the hearts and frowned. He shook his head before fumbling with the pin on the right side of his chest. "Ummm...Listen, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but the heart on my right, I can live without." He handed the guy the pin from his right side "Sorry if it sounds kinda selfish to you.

When the big nosed guy frowned at the pin as the being continued, a woman with red hair stepping out of the fog to stand next to him, "It's so when I meet the woman I want to stay with, and I hold her close to my chest, only then will I know what it's like to have a heart beating on either side..." _ **  
**_

The guy nodded and reached out placing the pin onto the woman's tee-shirt on the left side. She smiled at the being and offered him her hand.

_** The left is mine, and the right is yours ** _   
_**The left is yours, and the right is mine** _   
_**So that when I am alone, there is something missing** _   
_**So that I do not live on alone** _

He took it, telling her, "The heart on the left will be mine and the one on the right will be your. Then the heart on the left will be yours and the one on the right will be mine." He squeezed her hand before letting go "So that when I'm alone there'll be something missing in my chest."

He whispered as the woman and the guy vanished into the fog "So I don't end up living my life all alone..."

_** This kind of feeling that I want to forget, but can't  
What do you call it? ** _

_** My chest is a flutter, but this kind of feeling  
that is so nostalgic, what do you call it? ** _

 The red leeched away leaving stark white behind. He swallowed staring at his hands, slowly opening an closing them. He felt strange like he wanted to laugh and get mad at the same time.

 _** "By the way, there's another option**_:  
 _**should I add in "tears"?** _  
_**Even with them, there is no trouble, but** _  
_**some people don't add it, because they think it's a pain.** _  
_**What will you do? What will you do?"** _

 A voice spoke softly from behind him "Oh yes, there's one more thing..." The being turned expecting to see the ginger bearded man again but instead was met with sandy hair, bright blue eyes, and a strange half-smile.

This man extended his hand that had a small glass bottle with a cork in it, filled about a quarter of the way with a clear fluid, inquiring, "You do want me to add in tears as well? If you accept them there will be no problems. Some people think of them as troublesome so they tend to opt out though."

He held the bottle out to him and smiled serenely, "So what will you do? What will you do now?"

_** And then, I asked for them ** _   
_**So that I can become, so I may become** _   
_**a kind person rather than a strong person** _   
_**So that I understand what "importance" is** _

The being nodded "Sure I'll take them." The man put the bottle into his hands and watched as he uncorked it saying "This way I'll become a caring person rather than a strong one, and this way I'll know what something 'important' is."

The man nodded and faded into the fog as the being swallowed the fluid, color suddenly flooding his body in a wave. He blinked at himself, twisting his head every which way to see himself: Pale peachy skin, reddish-brown curly hair with a grey beanie, a matching hoodie over a black tee-shirt, plain pale blue jeans, and brown and green sneakers.

_** "So, by the way, as for the flavor of the tears  ** _   
_**choose a flavor you like** _   
_**They're sour, salty,** _   
_**spicy, sweet,** _   
_**choose any one you like** _   
_**Which one do you want? Which one do you want?"** _

 A very pale-tan skinned guy wearing glasses came out of the fog grinning from ear to ear. "While we're on the subject, your tears will need a flavor."

"We have sour..." The ginger guy with the beard came out of the fog, looking vaguely annoyed at the being.

"We have salty" The guy with a big nose and a funny accent came out of the fog, grinning cheekily at the being.

"We have spicy." The sandy haired man who sounded like the ginger came out of the fog, smiling mysteriously at the being.

"And we have sweet." The scruffy black haired guys with tattoos up his arms came out of the fog, giving the being a warm smile.

"You can pick any of them that you want! So what one do you want? Which one do you want? I mean, YOLO right?" the pale-tan guy shrugged gesturing towards the other guys.

The being deliberated before  rasing a hand to point at the guy with the funny accent.

_** "Has everything been granted  ** _   
_**the way you hoped?** _   
_**Now show me your face** _   
_**that is always crying** _   
_**Come on, show me proudly!"** _

_**Thank you so much, truly** _   
_**I've been giving you a hard time** _   
_**May I ask one more thing?**_

_**Have we met somewhere?** _

 All of the guys disappeared as the girl reappeared, taking his glasses off of his face wiping away the salty tears that cascaded down his cheeks.

"Did we put together everything like you wanted? Let me see your face. Come on give me a smile!" She smiled at him.

He grinned at her sniffing loudly as she replaced his glasses.

"Hey, thanks alot for everything, miss. I'm sorry for causing you guys so much trouble." The being shyly said, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. 

He stopped as the other 5 guys came out of the fog forming a half circle behind the red headed girl, and looked at them vaguely confused.

"Can I ask you guys one more thing though?" They all nodded and the being asked as everything went white:

"Have we fucking met before?"


End file.
